Inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to an IC including at least one standard cell and a method of designing a layout of the same.
Designing a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) involves a process of converting a behavioral model of a chip, which describes an operation to be performed in a semiconductor system, into a specific structure model that describes connections between chip components. When a library is generated with respect to cells included in the semiconductor IC and the semiconductor IC is implemented using the library, the time and cost needed to design and implement the semiconductor IC may be reduced.